Un morceau d'histoire
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: Alors que l'histoire de la princesse de Domino se termine comme un merveilleux conte de fées, les Winx découvrent un sort qui les transporte dans un autre monde. -oOo- Lucy revient à peine d'une mission que Natsu l'embarque de force pour démanteler tout un réseau de pirates. En plein combat, six jeunes filles leur tombent littéralement dessus.


Bonsoir tout le monde !

Ce soir, je vous propose ma toute nouvelle idée, qui a germé bien malgré moi alors que je dormais à moitié (demandez donc à _Oxo29_ si vous ne me croyez pas XD) : un cross-over assez atypique mais qui depuis un bout de temps commençait à trotter dans ma tête. Et enfin ! Enfin, je l'ai trouvé ! L'idée qui éveille en vous les mots ! J'ai pris ma plume, ou plutôt mon clavier et j'ai tapé vingt-quatre heures durant pour arriver, ma foi, à un résultat plutôt satisfaisant (et ça rime XD)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

En principe, si vous ne connaissez qu'une des deux séries, vous pouvez aisément comprendre les parties sur l'œuvre inconnue (testée avec _Oxo_, encore elle, oui, que je remercie d'ailleurs au passage !).

De plus, ce n'est qu'un one-shot mais si ça plaît et que j'ai de bons retours, je pense à écrire la suite de leur périple. D'ailleurs, si vous le voulez bien, je pense vous intégrez à l'aventure, chers lecteurs ! En effet, par review ou message privé, vous pouvez tout à fait me soumettre vos idées et/ou vos envies qui pourront alors prendre vie. Un défi pour moi et de la lecture pour vous : de quoi contenter tout le monde ! ^^

Mais je ne m'arrête pas là ! Je vous propose même de me mettre au défi, toujours par review ou message privé, d'écrire d'autres aventures sur ce groupe de héros atypiques dans d'autres univers, à la rencontre de vos personnages préférés. Les deux séries de départ resterons les héros de l'histoire, mais vous pourrez retrouvez les vôtres également. Si je connais l'œuvre (séries, animes, dessins animés, mangas, bandes dessinés, romans, voire même drama), je m'y attèlerai sans problème.

Vous aurez le droit de me donner n'importe quelles exigences sauf par rapport aux relations entre la guilde de Fairy Tail et les Winx. Libre à vous et votre imagination de me donner plus ou moins de détails sur ce que vous attendrez. Enfin, dernière précision : je ne fais pas de lemon (autant calmer de suite les ardeurs de certaines, non je ne te vise pas _Oxo_ XD).

Voilà ! Maintenant que vous savez tout sur mon petit projet, je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Winx Club est sous le magnifique copyright italien d'Iginio Straffi et de la Rainbow quant à Fairy Tail, ces fous sont nés de la plume, magique j'en suis sûre, d'Hiro Mashima ; et les deux formules sont des versions légèrement modifiés provenant de Charmed saison 3 et 1

Special thanks : un gros bisou bien baveux à ma pauvre Oxo qui subit mes incertitudes, mes histoires et par-dessus tout ma folie ! \O/

* * *

Rêveuse, la princesse admirait le ciel d'un bleu azur. Le bruit des vagues déferlant en contrebas de son palais jouait une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. La jeune fille soupira d'aise face à cette nature apaisante qu'elle surplombait, accoudée à la rambarde de son balcon.

Soudain, un petit lapin ailé fit son apparition devant elle. Il rechercha vivement son attention mais la jeune princesse avait le regard complètement perdu dans l'océan de ses pensées. Le petit lapin au pelage bleu, frustré, se jeta sur elle et lui assena un léger coup de tête. Aussitôt, la jeune fille sortit de sa transe et se frotta le crâne.

- Kiko ! s'écria-t-elle

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le rongeur sourit dévoilant ses deux seuls petites dents.

- Petit farceur ! Tu m'as bien fait peur.

Elle éclata de rire et le fit tournoyer. Elle était tellement joyeuse que rien ne pouvait entacher sa gaieté. Ses cheveux flamboyants, sa robe d'un bleu pur et même sa lourde parure brillant de mille feux se soulevèrent avec elle, tandis qu'elle ne cessait de s'agiter, son lapin adoré dans les bras.

Le conte de fée trouvait une nouvelle fois un joyeux dénouement. Ils allaient vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Son prince, qui était le tout nouveau roi d'Eraklyon depuis une petite année seulement, l'avait demandé en mariage il y a un mois déjà. Il s'était promis de célébrer leurs noces le premier jour du printemps. Et celui-ci arrivait à grand pas ! Dans une semaine à peine, les choses s'accéléreraient. On demanderait la jeune princesse de toute part : choisir sa robe, sa coiffe, les fleurs, se faire maquiller, bichonner, masser, vérifier la liste des invités, la décoration de la salle, la table, le repas, le banquet, donner son autorisation pour les lumières, la musique. Puis, lors du grand jour, elle devrait recevoir tous les invités venus de la Dimension Magique entière, sans compter ses amies les plus fidèles et leurs compagnons. Mais il fallait aussi s'occuper des journalistes et de diverses annonces d'interviews qu'elle avait reçues.

Gloups.

La princesse aux cheveux couleurs de feu s'affala sur son lit et libéra son petit lapin. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Quel boulot que de s'occuper d'un mariage ! Et même avec toute la magie du monde, elle ne pourrait s'alléger le travail.

Néanmoins, dès qu'elle se répétait les mots « mariage », « noces » ou encore « cérémonie », une poussée d'adrénaline la transformait en une jeune fille innocente, totalement sujette à toutes réactions puériles.

Elle empoigna son téléphone et appela en visioconférence ses cinq amies. La première à décrocher fut évidemment Stella. La princesse de Solaria était toujours accrochée à son portable, à l'affût de la moindre nouvelle, du moindre message et, également, du moindre appel. Quand son visage s'afficha, l'appelante observa son amie enrouler vite fait bien fait ses cheveux humides dans une serviette violette. Puis, elle remonta une manche de son peignoir et s'exclama :

- Ah ! Bloom ! Comment vas-tu ? Prête pour le grand jour ? J'espère que tu m'as réservé la meilleure chambre. Je suis quand même ta meilleure amie !

La dénommée Bloom sourit à la dernière phrase.

- Ça va, ça va. Et même si je suis surexcitée, je suis un peu nerveuse aussi : non mais tu as vu le nombre de choses que je dois planifier pour la cérémonie ?

- Coucou les filles ! s'écria alors une jeune fille aux longues couettes brunes

- Salut Musa ! répondirent en chœur les deux premières

- Ah ! J'arrive à point nommé, on dirait.

- Mes calculs étaient parfaits : j'ai pu éviter le cri d'entrée de Stella.

- Je ne cris jamais au téléphone !

- Salut les filles ! Et ben alors, on se dispute déjà ?

- Coucou Layla, salua Bloom.

Ainsi réunies, les six jeunes filles échangèrent des nouvelles et des potins, rigolèrent beaucoup, et le ciel finit par se peindre d'orange et de rose quand on en revint à la conversation de départ, à savoir la raison de l'appel de la princesse Bloom.

- En fait, je me demandais si vous ne voudriez pas venir un peu plus tôt. Je sens que je vais craquer avant le jour J.

- Ok ! On arrive demain ! annonça la fée du Soleil et de la Lune

- Stella ! répliquèrent les autres

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas décider ça comme ça. Et puis, Bloom voulait peut-être parler d'une journée ou deux, tout au plus.

L'élégante princesse de Solaria ronchonna tandis que Flora, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et au nez mignonnement retroussé, reprenait à l'attention de Bloom :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on vienne t'aider ?

- Oh ! Ne vous déranger pas pour ça.

La fiancée sourit comme elle put pour les convaincre.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu as le droit de demander, affirma Layla

- Oui, en faisant un calcul grossier, je pense qu'on pourrait être efficace à plus de 200%.

- Je ne veux pas vous imposer ça, les filles.

- Taratata ! coupa Stella, accepte notre aide. Point.

- D'accord, se résolut la rousse, alors rejoignez-moi dès que vous pouvez !

Et en effet, trois jours après, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les six pour d'amicales et sincères embrassades. Le Winx Club était à nouveau réuni.

Bloom présenta une chambre à chacune et aussitôt elles l'animèrent d'une ambiance particulière, propre à chaque fée. Stella, en grande princesse fashion-victime avait agrandie par magie la taille de sa garde-robe Flora avait étalé quelques pots qui avaient, par la suite, pris leur aise et donnait un air de jungle fleurie à sa chambre Musa s'était plu à installer ses instruments venant de toute la dimension Tecna avait tout aménagé selon des calculs complexes et des probabilités de déplacements enfin, Layla avait rempli la sienne de machines de musculation.

Toutes les cinq installés, elles rejoignirent Bloom qui leur expliqua les préparatifs et leur distribua leur tâche. Cependant, si la première journée se déroula à merveille, lors de la deuxième, la fatigue pointa le bout de son nez. La première à rechigner fut bien évidemment Stella.

- Nous sommes des fées gardiennes et on ne peut même pas organiser ce mariage plus vite !

- Allons, calme-toi, dit Flora en posant une douce main sur l'épaule de son amie, nous le faisons pour Bloom.

- La pauvre ! Nous n'arrivons même plus à la voir. Le mariage n'est pourtant que dans deux jours !

- Mais tu sais Musa, on n'organise pas un mariage royal comme ça.

- Selon des sondages, il est très fréquent qu'un mariage de ce type demande deux à trois fois plus de personnes, de temps et de moyens qu'un mariage classique.

Bloom arriva alors en soupirant et s'affala sur le premier sofa qu'elle rencontra. Ses amies se jetèrent sur elle et lui firent mille plaisanteries afin de la faire sortir de sa léthargie. Peu après, quand tout se calma, la fiancée souffla :

- Ce serait vraiment plus pratique si on pouvait régler certaines choses par magie.

- Stella se releva subitement sous l'emprise d'un regain d'énergie.

- Et bien oui !

Ses amies la dévisagèrent, perplexes.

- Oui, on pourrait trouver un sort capable de nous rendre un petit service.

- Mais enfin Stella, répliqua Layla, on ne peut pas utiliser la magie pour nous aider à faire des choix. C'est stupide : la magie n'a aucune emprise sur ce genre de choses.

- Allons, allons. Je suis sûre que si on cherche bien dans la bibliothèque royale de Domino, on trouvera bien quelques vieux sorts pour nous combler.

Savourant sa victoire par avance, elle courut à travers le palais rejoindre les étagères de la bibliothèque, un endroit bien peu connu d'une jeune fille telle que Stella. Les filles lui emboîtèrent le pas en s'interrogeant du regard. Une fois arrivées, elles fouillèrent rayon sur rayon et montèrent au plus haut des étagères. Elles rassemblèrent les livres et grimoires poussiéreux qui leur paraissaient intéressants, puis se mirent en quête d'un sortilège. Au bout du compte, elles constatèrent que malgré toutes les magies utilisées à travers les âges, et même malgré les plus saugrenues (se changer en fraisier ? qui a bien pu vouloir lancer un tel sort ?), les magiciens de Domino avait plutôt été sages. Flora seule avait trouvé quelque chose de légèrement intéressant.

- Même si c'est pour trouver ce qui a été perdu, je pense qu'on peut l'utiliser pour te conduire à faire tes choix plus rapidement, déclara la fée des fleurs

- Très bonne idée ! Allons-y !

- Stella ! s'exclama Musa, ne soit pas si pressée ! C'est à Bloom de décider.

- Et puis ce grimoire a trois siècles, constata Tecna en relisant les dernières pages, peut-être que cette magie ne fonctionnera pas bien.

Bloom s'empara du précieux et vieil ouvrage et affirma solennellement :

- Au pire, que se passera-t-il ? Tout ce que j'ai perdu durant ma vie va venir s'engouffrer dans la bibliothèque royale ? Bah ! Ce n'est pas très grave ! Je suis trop fatiguée de répondre aux demandes de tous ces gens. Vous vous rendez compte : ils viennent carrément me voir pour connaître ma teinte préférée pour une des fleurs décoratives de mes chaussures pour le repas !

Ses amies ne purent s'empêcher de laisser glisser quelques rires face à ces demandes, en effet, atypiques.

- Allez, les Winx ! encouragea Bloom, donnons le meilleur de nous-mêmes et contrôlons ce sort comme il se doit ! Nous ne sommes pas des fées gardiennes pour rien.

Les six fées s'assirent alors en tailleur sur le sol carrelé et formèrent un cercle parfait. Elles placèrent le grimoire au centre. Puis, elles joignirent leurs mains, fermèrent les yeux et prononcèrent en harmonie les rimes.

_« Guides et esprits qui faites preuve de charité_

_Prêtez-moi votre concentration et votre clarté_

_Ainsi menez-moi à ce que je veux trouver »_

Une vive lumière entoura le corps de chacune, l'enveloppant d'une atmosphère mystique. Elles concentrèrent alors toute leur énergie.

Soudain, elles disparurent toutes les six dans un nuage de poussière féérique.

oOo

Traînant sa valise derrière elle, un air victorieux et pleinement satisfait d'elle-même, une jeune femme rentrait chez elle, dans sa ville de Magnolia. Elle était suivie de près par une petite créature indéfinissable qui pourtant, dans son comportement du moins, avait des airs de chiot. Il tremblotait de partout et lorsque la jeune femme jetait un œil en arrière, il levait une petite blanche pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Elle lui souriait alors et reprenait sa route.

En longeant les quais, elle repensait à sa dernière mission. On lui cria de faire attention, ainsi à se tenir en équilibre au bord de l'eau, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds n'écoutait rien sinon ses souvenirs. Elle était ravie d'avoir pris cette quête il y a deux semaines ! Une vieille dame avec sa petite chienne désirait un peu de compagnie. Non seulement la jeune mage avait pu profiter de vacances rafraîchissantes à la campagne, mais elle avait également reçu pour ce brin de tranquillité une coquette somme qui lui permettrait de payer son loyer pendant deux ou trois mois. Elle avait découvert en arrivant que la vieille dame était non seulement très aimable et mamie gâteau dans le genre, mais qu'elle était aussi, et surtout, milliardaire. Craignant pour elle et sa petite chienne, elle avait préféré faire appel aux mages, et avait exigé que la personne répondant à sa requête ait un adorable chien. Etant constellationiste, la jeune femme avait le droit d'invoquer des esprits stellaires dont celui du chien. La jeune mage soupira d'aise en rentrant dans son appartement. Il y avait des jours, comme ça, où elle trouvait cela encore plus fantastique que ça ne l'était d'ordinaire d'être une mage !

- Bon retour chez toi, Lucy ! s'écria une voix alors qu'elle passait le pas de la porte

Elle se figea, laissa tomber sa valise. Puis, sa mâchoire se décrocha littéralement. Enfin, elle sortit de sa torpeur et sauta au plafond.

- Natsu ! Happy ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

- Ben ! C'est chez nous !

- N'importe quoi ! C'est MA CHAMBRE !

Et elle les colla tous les deux contre le mur avec un coup de pied phénoménal.

- Et puis d'abord, par où êtes-vous entré ?

Les deux compères firent mines de réfléchir. Puis, Happy eut un éclair d'illumination et pointa Lucy du doigt, enfin… de la patte.

- Tu ressembles à un poisson !

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la conversation ! s'exclama-t-elle en le balançant par la fenêtre, sale matou !

Sauf que ce « sale matou » justement pouvait voler. Aussi revint-il aussitôt dans l'appartement de la jeune femme sans la moindre égratignure. Lucy soupira, désabusée par leur comportement, et s'assit près de la table basse. Son partenaire aux cheveux rose lui colla une feuille sous le nez.

- Bon maintenant que t'es revenue, on va pouvoir partir en mission.

- Mais je viens à peine de rentrer, souffla-t-elle, tu ne pourrais pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes?

- D'accord.

Bien qu'étonnée qu'il ait accepté de suite, elle se détendit. Elle commanda vite fait à Plue, son petit chiot stellaire de compagnie, de rentrer chez lui, et s'empressa d'aller prendre un bon bain. Elle avait bien besoin de se laver après un tel voyage. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'eau, un sans-gêne du nom de Natsu entra et prit Lucy par le poignet.

- Les deux minutes sont passées. T'es reposée maintenant ? On peut y aller ?

- Mais, mais… bredouilla-t-elle

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait absolument rien sur elle, elle propulsa d'une main de fer le jeune incongru hors de sa salle de bain, et lui cria à travers la porte :

- Non mais t'es pas bien ? Tu sais comme ça s'appelle ce que tu viens de faire ? De la violation d'intimité !

- Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes ! Viens Happy. On t'attend à la guilde, Lucy.

La jeune femme soupira. Puis, quand elle pensa qu'ils étaient bel et bien partis, elle osa un coup d'œil dans la pièce pour s'en assurer. Le calme était revenu et c'est avec joie que la mage stellaire s'en alla plonger dans l'eau tiède.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle referma de nouveau son appartement à clé. Pour combien de temps ? pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de défaire sa valise, se contentant juste de remplacer les vêtements sales par des propres. Puis, elle prit la direction de la guilde. Sa guilde, Fairy Tail. Une guilde qui était la plus prestigieuse et la plus célèbre de tout le royaume de Fiore. Le prestigieux bâtiment s'élevait au-delà des toits des maisons, et égalait par sa hauteur et sa prestance la cathédrale Kaldia sinon plus. Mais même si elle avait une grande notoriété, l'ambiance était toujours à la rigolade et à la bagarre. Fairy Tail restait Fairy Tail et tout volait toujours dans la pièce. C'est pourquoi Lucy ne fut pas étonnée de voir une choppe de bière s'écraser contre le mur alors qu'elle franchissait les portes de la guilde. Elle se dirigea vers Mirajane, la belle barmaid qui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, qui lui offrit un cocktail frais.

- Bon retour parmi nous !

- Pas pour longtemps, soupira la mage stellaire

Mirajane l'interrogea du regard.

- Natsu veut déjà repartir en mission.

- Tu sais, pendant que tu étais partie, il est resté à la guilde.

- Ah bon ? Bah, pourquoi ? C'est idiot !

La barmaid essuya un verre et haussa les épaules en le reposant.

- Il a dit que vous faisiez équipes et donc qu'il devrait te prévenir s'il voulait faire une mission alors que tu n'étais pas là.

- Oh ! Mais il aurait très bien pu m'envoyer une lettre.

- Tu connais Natsu !

- Ok, je vois : il n'a pas cherché plus loin.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blanc brillant étouffa un petit rire amusé face à la bêtise du dragon slayer de feu. Quant à la constellationiste, elle se retourna son verre à la main et chercha du regard cet attardé d'ami. Elle fut blasée de constater qu'il se battait une énième fois avec Grey. Elle passa outre les injures qu'ils s'envoyaient et s'avança vers le mage aux cheveux rose.

- C'est bon, Natsu, je suis là. Tu peux me montrer la quête ?

Il lui passa vite fait le papier en question sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ni faire attention à qui il le passait. Elle s'installa à une table non loin et, tout en sirotant son délicieux cocktail, elle se plongea dans cette demande.

On recrutait tous mages le désirant pour exterminer une bande de loutres pirates chevauchant des lamas enragés. Il était dit qu'elles dévastaient tout sur leur passage, pillant et tuant, usant parfois même de magie pour parvenir à leur fin. Et tout ça pour… pour des poivrons ? Lucy relut plusieurs fois la dernière phrase. Mais quand bien même ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites, le texte ne changeait pas. Mais où diable Natsu avait-il pu dénicher une quête pareille ? Et surtout pourquoi l'avait-il choisie ? Cependant, la seule vision de la récompense coupa court à toutes les pensées de la mage stellaire : elle en aurait facilement pour un an de loyer même en partageant la poire en deux !

Face à un regain d'énergie, elle laissa son verre en plan, agrippa la poignée de sa valise, la quête et attrapa l'écharpe de Natsu au passage.

Avec Natsu étranglé par la prise soudaine, bien sûr.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent.

Plus tard, ils débarquèrent à la gare de Clover. Déjà bien mal en point par son mal des transports (Lucy s'était d'ailleurs demandé si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'emmener Wendy), Natsu retrouva la joie de vivre en constatant que tout le monde était terrorisé pour vouloir les emmener plus à l'Est. Ils durent donc se résoudre à continuer à pieds. Alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés le soir à une auberge en bord de route, ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir des lamas chevauchés par des loutres fendre l'horizon.

Quand ce n'était pas les mages qui venaient aux ennemis, c'était les ennemis qui venaient aux mages.

L'auberge fut rapidement réduite en cendres par ces abominables créatures, qui brandissaient fièrement leurs sabres et hurlaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elles prendraient tous les poivrons jusqu'au dernier ! Lucy n'eut pas le temps de pleurer la disparition de sa valise sous les décombres. Happy, qui les avait finalement rejoints à la gare à la dernière minute, l'agrippa et s'envola avec elle. Pendant ce temps, Natsu, en fin guerrier, signala sa présence discrètement :

- Karyuu no… HOUKOU !

Tout le feu qu'il avait emmagasiné dans sa bouche se déversa dans le ciel pour démontrer sa fureur.

La mage stellaire, tout en posant le pied au sol un peu plus loin, se rassura en se disant que, au moins cette fois, ce ne serait pas Fairy Tail qui serait tenue pour responsable des dégâts matériels. Restés en retrait, elle et le chat ailé se rendirent bien vite à l'évidence : ces loutres étaient très puissantes. Par les crachas de leurs lamas, elles arrivaient à obstruer la vue de Natsu qui, au grand damne de ses compagnons, fonçait tête baissée dans la bataille. De plus, ces petites teignes de créatures aquatiques étaient très agiles et esquivaient attaque sur attaque.

- Lucy, commença à gémir Happy, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que des mages de Fairy Tail mourront ! Et surtout pas contre des loutres !

- Mais ce sont des loutres pirates. Tout est perdu ! Adieu !

Et il s'envola dans la direction de Clover. Lucy en perdit sa mâchoire.

- Reviens ici sale matou ! Ne fuis pas ! s'égosilla-t-elle

- Lucy ! s'écria Natsu en arrivant à sa hauteur

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle comprit de suite qu'il attendait d'elle du renfort. Elle attrapa son trousseau de clés tandis que le mage de feu envoyait son poing du dragon dans le tas de mercenaires. La constellationiste sélectionna la clé de Virgo, l'esprit de la Vierge, et se mit en position.

- Ouvre-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant sa clé, droit devant elle, Porte de la Vi…

Mais le mot resta suspendu à ses lèvres lorsqu'une étrange explosion, suivie d'une vive lumière et d'un nuage de poussière, retentit. Si Natsu et les loutres affamées continuèrent leur combat sans entendre quoique ce soit, tout au plus que _quelque chose _quelque part avait explosé, Lucy, elle, restait ébahie devant ce spectacle qui ne dura pourtant que quelques secondes.

A partir de là, le cerveau de la jeune femme se déconnecta tout bonnement. Ses yeux en profitèrent pour s'extirper de leurs orbites et sa mâchoire dégringola.

Six filles tombaient du ciel.

oOo

Les Winx s'empilèrent sur un sol verdoyant par une nuit claire. Lorsque Flora atterrit enfin au-dessus, trônant comme la cerise sur le gâteau, Stella étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Elle portait le poids de ces cinq amies sur ses épaules, et malgré leur bonne constitution à toutes, c'était un poids non-négligeable.

Aussitôt, une jeune femme accourut vers elles. Elle leur porta secours et les aida à se relever. Puis, sans que les six fées sachent comment, un jeune homme aux cheveux rose atterrit auprès de l'inconnue.

- Tu es devenue vachement forte, Lucy ! Six esprits en même temps !

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui…

Aussi vite qu'il était apparut, il se propulsa dans les airs avec une force étonnante, et cracha du feu qui semblait tout droit sortir de ses poumons. Les Winx l'observèrent incrédules et se dévisagèrent, la tête bourdonnant de questions. Non pas que la magie les intrigue, mais qu'elle sorte directement de la bouche de cet individu les plongeait dans une grande perplexité.

Cependant, la dénommée Lucy leur recommanda de s'éloigner du combat le temps qu'elles reprennent un peu leurs esprits. La jeune femme était, tout comme la princesse de Solaria, pourvu d'une abondante chevelure blonde et de yeux chocolat. Elle portait un trousseau de clés brillantes d'or et d'argent à sa ceinture, et un étrange symbole rose était tatoué sur le dos de sa main droite. Stella, toujours aussi vive, s'autoproclama porte-parole pour ses amies, encore complètement stupéfaites du voyage qu'elles venaient d'effectuer.

- On va pas y aller par quatre chemins : on est où ?

- Euh… à Fiore, dans les environs de Clover. Vous ne venez pas d'ici ? Vous êtes d'Edolas ?

- Edolas ? Jamais entendu parler. Non, nous, on vient de la Dimension Magique. Enfin, on était dans la bibliothèque royale de Domino quand on s'est retrouvé ici.

- Hum… ok. Mais euh… vous ne savez pas pourquoi ou comment vous avez atterries ici ?

- Ben non. On a juste répété un petit sort de rien du tout et puis pfiou ! On était parties.

Les paupières de Lucy papillonnèrent. Elle en avait vu des choses pas courantes avec Edolas par exemple, ou encore l'île de Galuna. Mais là… elle était un peu perdue. Tellement qu'elle en vint presque à oublier les loutres enragées. Qui étaient justement en train de courir après Natsu, qui lui-même courait vers elle afin de trouver quelques minutes de répit.

- Lucy ! Tes clés ! hurla-t-il

- Hein ? Ah ? Aaaaahhhh ! cria-t-elle terrifiée en arrachant une clé à son trousseau, ouvre-toi Porte du Lion ! Leo !

Aussitôt un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et au regard séduisant caché derrière des lunettes apparut, et salua la magicienne.

- Loki ! Occupe-toi d'eux !

- C'est comme si c'était fait !

Il plongea vers les assaillants, saluant un Natsu épuisé au passage, et frappa de ses puissants poings dans le tas. Quant au jeune homme aux cheveux rose, il s'affala à côté de son amie, observa les six jeunes filles en haussant un sourcil et sortit nonchalamment :

- Z'êtes qui vous ?

- Bonsoir ! Je suis Stella, princesse de Solaria, fée gardienne du Soleil et de la Lune. Et voici mes amies : Layla, princesse d'Andros et fée gardienne des Fluides, Musa, fée gardienne de la Musique, Flora, fée gardienne des Fleurs, Tecna, princesse de Zenith et fée gardienne des Technologies et enfin, Bloom, princesse de Domino, fée gardienne de la Flamme du Dragon.

Natsu cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'intégrer ce flot d'informations. C'était une façon bien étrange de décliner son identité. De plus, la dernière présentée, une rousse aux grands yeux bleus, l'intriguait. Qu'est-ce que la Flamme du Dragon ? Est-ce que ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec Ignir ? Lucy ramena à l'ordre tout ce beau monde et coupa court à la discussion.

- Elles… elles reviennent !

- Et Loki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

- Euh… je ne le vois plus, répondit sa camarade en plaçant sa main en visière, dans le tas je suppose.

- Bon ! Ben, on y retourne. Ça tombe bien : je suis gonflé à bloc !

Le magicien du feu frappa son poing droit dans sa paume gauche et un cercle de magie pure se forma atour de sa main ardente.

- Karyuu no tekken !

Il balança ses flammes sur le premier lama. Il chuta mais la loutre, dont un œil était caché par un bandeau noir, effectua un saut périlleux, et atterri sur ses pattes arrière. Elle émit un grognement, s'empara de son sabre et voulut l'abattre sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci esquiva et lui assena un nouveau poing de feu.

Les Winx se regroupèrent et tentèrent de se rassurer en se jetant de brefs coups d'œil aux unes et aux autres. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à se convaincre que la situation qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux était bien réelle : deux jeunes gens se battaient à coup de clés et de poings de feu contre des loutres enragées, montées sur des lamas, eux-mêmes bien énervés. Mais pour quelle raison, ça, elles l'ignoraient. Puis, reprenant conscience de son rôle de leader, Bloom se tourna vers ses amies.

- Il semble qu'ils aient besoin d'aide. Allons les aider ! Les filles, vous êtes avec moi ?

- Oui ! s'écrièrent-elles en réponse

- Winx Believix !

Les deux inconnus qui les avaient accueillis eurent à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour contempler l'incroyable et magnifique spectacle de leur transformation. Pourtant, les quelques effets que la jeune femme put admirer sembla l'émerveiller. Quant à l'autre, il semblait légèrement désabusé et se concentra plus sur son combat, fonçant toujours tête baissée vers l'ennemi. Enfin, les six fées retombèrent délicatement au sol, vêtues de leurs somptueux costumes. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, elles déployèrent leurs grandes ailes brillantes et couvertes de poussière de fée.

Afin de protéger Lucy, Tecna s'était précipitée sur elle en s'écriant :

- Bouclier thermique !

Aussitôt un alliage de circuit vert se forma et réussit à éviter à la jeune mage un sabre filant droit sur son estomac.

Pendant ce temps, Flora rasa le sol et, d'un doigt fin glissant sur l'herbe, elle l'invita à pousser.

- Lierres enchantés.

Répondant à son appel, la verdure grandit et n'eut de cesse que lorsqu'elle emprisonna tous les ennemis qui se trouvèrent sur son passage. L'esprit du lion remercia d'un signe de tête la jeune fille, et abattit ses puissants poings sur les loutres et lamas immobilisés.

Natsu était aux prises avec trois loutres. Soudain, surgit dans son dos un lamas au galop qui s'apprêtait à le renverser. Musa plongea vers le magicien du feu et lança sa magie derrière lui.

- Vibrations supersoniques ! hurla-t-elle pour donner de la puissance à son sort

Une onde musicale, douce aux oreilles des bons, un enfer pour les méchants, immobilisa le lama dans une expression horrifiée. Natsu eut à peine le temps de la remercier qu'une loutre tenta de planter son sabre dans le dos de la fée de la Musique. Le jeune homme écarta violement la brune d'un coup de coudes dans les côtes et s'écria :

- Karyuu no yokugeki !

Son corps de feu para l'attaque et parvint même à envoyer valser au loin la loutre, et le sabre en prime. Ce fut au tour de Musa de remercier l'aide que le mage lui avait apporté.

Layla se plaça aux côtés de Lucy, qui était également protégée de Tecna, et repoussait attaques sur attaques avec ses bulles morphix qui emprisonnaient ses ennemis. La jeune femme blonde agitait alors le fouet du Fleuve d'Etoiles et les expédiait bien loin dans les cieux.

Quant à Stella, elle se battait avec Bloom, affligeant des centaines d'insolation à ses adversaires, mais un lama détourna son attention en lui crachant sa salive visqueuse au visage. Elle hurla si fort de dégoût que tout le monde en vint à être distrait.

- Quelle horreur ! Non mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Elle s'éleva bien haut dans le ciel, surplombant le champ de bataille. Rassemblant alors toute son énergie, elle se mit à luire comme une grande luciole dans le ciel étoilé.

- Tempête solaire !

Sa magie devint un prisme doré projetant de toute part des rayons. Il était si lumineux qu'on voyait comme en plein jour. Des centaines d'explosions retentirent tandis que les loutres retrouvaient leurs poils carbonisés. Elles hurlèrent de rage et activèrent la magie sur leurs sabres. Les armes volèrent et Lucy détala en voyant arriver sur elle des dizaines d'épée filant à travers l'air. Aussitôt Tecna et Laya lui empoignèrent chacune un bras et l'élevèrent dans le ciel.

Bloom suivit la magie de Stella et l'accompagna de filets de feu. Puis, arrivée au niveau du sol, elle serra les poings.

- Flamme du Dragon !

Un dragon de feu, qui laissa d'ailleurs Natsu médusé, tant et si bien, que Musa dut lui sauver la mise, enveloppa alors le corps de la princesse de Domino. Puis, balançant ses mains en avant, paumes vers les assaillants, elle libéra toute la puissance de son feu. Les sabres tombèrent sur le sol, mais aussitôt un tas de loutres en furies foncèrent sur les deux mages et les six fées. Leurs petites dents acérées brillaient à la lumière de la lune. Elles déchiquetèrent au passage Leo qui disparut alors dans un rugissement de frustration, suivi d'une poussière d'étoile. Le mage de feu se tourna vers la Winx aux ailes bleues :

- Laisse-moi bouffer ton feu !

- Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle

- Il est puissant. Si je le mange, j'en ferais qu'une bouchée de ces vermines !

- Euh…

Bloom restait sceptique et surtout étrangement stupéfaites. Mais ses amies la pressèrent de s'accomplir, dont Stella prétextant qu'elle ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec ces créatures. Et Lucy approuva, si ce n'est plus. Les deux blondes avaient de quoi se ressembler. La fée gardienne de la Flamme du Dragon inspira alors profondément afin de faire remonter à la surface toute son énergie magique. Elle la déversa sur le jeune mage aux cheveux rose.

Repas gratuit pour lui ! Il n'allait pas s'en priver. Les six nouvelles l'observèrent, avec une certaine anxiété, se délecter du puissant feu de la fée. Aussitôt après, il frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

- Ah ! Ça fait du bien ! Je suis gonflé à bloc !

Il se jeta alors dans la bataille, rugissant comme un dragon, et jouant des poings et des pieds de feu. Enfin, il porta le coup final.

- Karyuu no… HOUKOU !

Son sort associé à l'énergie magique de la fée gardienne était si puissant que les flammes obstruèrent la vue des ennemis… mais également de Lucy et des Winx ! Dans ce déluge ardent, elles perdirent de vue Natsu. Elles durent attendre que le silence de la nuit reprenne ses droits. Les dernières volutes de fumées s'élevèrent enfin, et elles purent découvrir un Natsu enragé, trônant au milieu de loutres et de lamas carbonisés. Et une légère odeur de poivrons également.

- Bravo Natsu ! T'es le meilleur !

La mâchoire de Lucy se décrocha.

- Happy ! Sale matou de malheur ! Traître !

Elle lui courut après et la bonne humeur revint parmi le groupe de combattants. Les six fées furent surprises de découvrir un chat qui parlait plus qu'un chat qui volait. Elles reprirent leur apparence normale, mais Stella, en grande fanatique de mode, décida d'habiller ses amies par magie et les vêtit de parfaits ensembles de voyages. Face aux yeux en étoile de Lucy, qui trouvait cette magie for agréable, la fée du Soleil et de la Lune consentit à changer les vêtements de la mage stellaire. Puis, le Winx Club déclara qu'elles avaient été ravies d'avoir pu leur venir en aide, mais qu'elles devaient désormais retourner dans la Dimension Magique. Or, malgré tous les efforts imaginables, elles ne parvinrent à aucun résultat.

- Peut-être que nous sommes trop fatiguées, déclara Flora

- Fatigue ou pas, affirma Stella en empoignant son anneau solaire et en le transformant en sceptre, on rentre ! Palais royal de Domino !

Mais rien.

- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rentrer avec nous à Fairy Tail, proposa Lucy, nous trouverons peut-être un sort pour vous renvoyez chez vous.

- Pourquoi pas. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix en même temps.

Alors le groupe de huit, neuf avec Happy, laissa les loutres pirates en plan et prirent la direction de Clover.

Le lendemain, Lucy, Natsu et Happy reçurent leur récompense et aussitôt après, ils s'embarquèrent dans le train en direction de Magnolia.

- Pourquoi tu as reçu de l'argent, toi ? incrimina Lucy, tu n'as rien fait : tu t'es enfuis dès que tu as pu !

- Tu veux un poisson ?

- Ça n'a rien à faire là-dedans !

Les six filles ne se retinrent pas de rire. Seul Natsu restait les bras croisés sur son ventre, déglutissant à chaque remous du véhicule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda la fée des Fleurs à la mage

- Il a le mal des transports.

- Ah ? Laissez-moi faire, intervint Musa

De ses doigts de pianistes, elle dessina dans les airs quelques ondes tout en murmurant :

- Pouvoir de l'Harmonie.

Aussitôt le mage aux cheveux rose releva la tête. Il se mit même debout sur la banquette et effectua une étrange danse de la joie.

- Waouh ! Je me sens bien mieux !

- L'harmonie qui se trouve en chacun de nous apaise nos corps, nos coeurs et nos esprits.

- C'est impressionnant.

Stella se pencha par la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur.

- C'est assez désuet comme région, tout de même.

- Stella ! lui reprochèrent ses amis

Bloom se pencha alors vers la jeune mage.

- Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que Fairy Tail exactement ?

- Fairy Tail est une guilde de magiciens.

- Une guilde ?

- Oui. C'est un lieu où les magiciens se regroupent, leur expliqua-t-elle en dévoilant son symbole sur le dos de sa main droite, et fondent des équipes pour remplir des missions.

- Quel genre de mission ?

- Oh ! De tout ! On peut très bien nous proposer des quêtes pour rechercher un chat perdu, comme nous demander d'annihiler un terrible monstre qui terrorise des villes entières.

- Et bien ! s'exclama Tecna, votre monde a l'air très étrange : des monstres, des véhicules arriérés et des magies bizarres.

Lucy éclata de rire.

- Je ne sais pas comment se présente votre monde, mais je suis sûre que je le trouverai tout aussi bizarre que vous face au mien.

- Probablement.

- D'ailleurs, comment fonctionne ta magie exactement, Lucy ? demanda Layla

- Je suis une constellationiste, c'est-à-dire que je collectionne des clés qui me permettent d'appeler des esprits.

Elle leur montra son trousseau de clés d'or et d'argent. Musa désigna Natsu en train de prendre l'air avec Happy et Stella, comme trois grands gamins.

- Et lui ? A part Bloom, dans notre monde, personne ne possède une magie du feu.

- C'est un dragon slayer.

- Un dragon quoi ?

- Un dragon slayer, c'est un mage dont la magie est directement intégrée à son corps et qui lui permet, notamment, de s'en nourrir. Et vous ? Comment ça fonctionne ?

- Comme nous sommes des fées, nous avons le pouvoir de nous transformer et plus nos ailes sont grandes, plus nos pouvoirs croissent ! Et avec notre niveau de Believix maintenant, les gens doivent continuer à croire en nous pour que le Bien puisse continuer de triompher.

- En parlant de Bien, ça veut dire que n'importe qui peut être méchant, dans votre monde ? interrogea Flora de sa voix douce

- Bah oui ! Bon après, il y a les guildes noires, qui sont des guildes clandestines. Mais après, la notion de Bien et de Mal, c'est comme partout, c'est en fonction des opinions. Pourquoi ? Pas chez vous ?

- Non ! s'écria Layla, si on est une fée, on fait parti du Bien, mais si on est une sorcière, on fait parti du Mal.

- Et il n'y a que ça ?

- Il y a aussi les spécialistes qui nous aident. Après, il y a les sirènes, les mini-fées et les autres peuples qui sont pacifiques. Sauf les trolls, résuma Tecna

- Et Diaspro ! intervint soudainement Stella en s'immisçant dans la conversation, cette vieille mégère, je pourrais la…

- Allons, Stella, calma Bloom, ne sois pas aussi méchante avec elle.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Je te signale qu'elle a bien failli te voler ton fiancée !

Lucy écouta ainsi les six fées se chamailler gentiment. Elles venaient d'un bien drôle de monde pour que le Bien et le Mal soit si distincts. Mais quelque part, ça pouvait être pratique : on n'avait pas à se prendre la tête pour savoir si la personne était du bon ou du mauvais côté de la barrière. Néanmoins, elle pensait également que ça mettait un certain piment dans la vie de ne pas savoir qui était de quel côté, et puis, ça permettait à certains de se racheter comme Jubia, Gajeel ou Leon. La mage stellaire s'imaginait très bien en une belle fée aux ailes scintillantes. Cependant, l'image de Natsu ou encore de Grey en tutu avec une grande paire d'ailes la lança dans un fou rire incontrôlable, et qui laissa tous ses autres compagnons perplexes.

Deux heures plus tard, ils débarquèrent à la gare de Magnolia et le groupe du Winx Club s'émerveilla devant cette merveilleuse ville aux pierres grises, aux nombreux canaux et aux maisons à colombages. Les deux mages présentèrent fièrement le bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Les filles furent impatientes d'en découvrirent l'intérieur. Enfin… Jusqu'à ce qu'elles découvrent le chahut et le chaos habituel régnant. Elles se collèrent les unes aux autres, effrayées par ce spectacle d'alcooliques, de bagarreurs et de plaisantins.

Natsu fit son habituelle entrée fracassante, et Erza dut l'abattre avec un banc pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur Grey, qui attisait déjà les envies de meurtres du mage ardent en le traitant d'allumette. Pendant ce temps, Lucy amena avec quelques mots rassurants les six jeunes filles innocentes auprès de la barmaid.

- Oh ! Des nouvelles recrues ?

- Pas exactement. Elles nous sont tombées dessus, sans jeu de mot. Elles viennent d'une autre dimension. Elles se sont nommées le Winx Club.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer les Winx, les salua la belle mage aux cheveux blancs en commençant à sortir des verres, bienvenue à Fairy Tail ! Je m'appelle Mirajane. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

Les filles acceptèrent volontiers. Tandis qu'elle préparait les cocktails, Mirajane reporta son attention sur Lucy et lui demanda des nouvelles de sa mission. Elle affirma que tout s'était bien passé et remercia une nouvelles fois les six fées. Puis, la barmaid proposa aux invités de s'installer à une table. Elles allèrent donc s'installer discrètement dans un coin de la guilde. Lucy leur demanda de patienter quelques instants. En attendant, les Winx discutèrent de leur problème principal.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour rentrer ?

- Et n'oublions pas le mariage ! C'est demain ! s'exclama Stella

- Peut-être que, finalement, la formule était trop vieille ?

- Ou peut-être que c'était nous qui ne savions pas l'utiliser ?

- Et si elle avait vraiment fonctionner ?

Ses amies observèrent Bloom, interloquées.

- Et bien oui. Peut-être que le sort m'a amené là où j'avais perdu quelque chose de très important. Peut-être qu'il m'a mis sur la voie d'une chose plus importante encore que les choix concernant mon mariage. Une chose que j'aurais oubliée.

Lucy revint alors accompagnée d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, coiffés d'un ruban jaune. Les filles mirent en suspension leur conversation. Elle leur présenta ainsi Reby, une mage surdouée dans la lecture et la connaissance d'anciens textes.

- Nous pouvons toujours essayé.

- Mais si ça ne marche pas, prévint Bloom, c'est donc que le sort a réellement marché. Dans ce cas, nous nous mettrons en quête de ce que j'ai oublié dans ce monde. Allez, les Winx ! Au travail !

Les autres mages de la guilde suspendirent leur geste face à ces exclamations pleines d'énergie et d'enthousiasme. Ils firent alors la connaissance des fées gardiennes de la Dimension Magique. Puis, une fois que l'un comme l'autre des deux mondes apprit à vivre avec l'existence de l'autre, tout Fairy Tail entreprit de les aider. Cependant, Natsu restait en retrait. Depuis qu'il s'était calmé après avoir mis une raclée à Grey, il restait fixé sur cette jeune fille rousse aux grands yeux bleus. Elle l'intriguait mais plus encore, elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Sa Flamme du Dragon l'impressionnait : ce feu était si puissant.

Ils y passèrent même la nuit entière. Pourtant, le lendemain matin, rien n'y fit, les six jeunes filles étaient toujours là. Coincées sur Earthland. Le mariage de la princesse Bloom avait pourtant lieu dans huit heures. Elle ne pouvait le manquer pour rien au monde ! La jeune fille eut d'abord un grand moment de désespoir mais ses amies et même la guilde lui réchauffa rapidement le cœur. Elle reprit courage et face à un regain d'énergie, elle déclara qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une solution.

- Je dois trouver ce que j'ai oublié de ce monde !

Et tandis que chacun venait en aide à la princesse de Domino, même s'il fallait bien avouer qu'on ne savait pas trop par où commencer, ni vers où chercher, Natsu continuait son cheminement intensif dans son cerveau. C'était difficile et de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. Happy s'en inquiéta un peu et lui tourna autour sans pour autant obtenir quelconque réponse.

Le mage aux cheveux rose n'en avait pas parlé mais lorsqu'il avait avalé l'élément ardent, c'était tellement délicieux qu'il avait faillit s'étouffer avec en avalant tout d'un coup. Mais ce goût onctueux et délicat lui rappelait la douceur du feu d'Ignir. Celui de son vieux dragon de père adoptif avait également ce goût sucré de la puissance et doux de sagesse. Plus il y repensait, plus il trouvait d'ailleurs étrange la ressemblance des deux flammes. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité lui revint. Il accourut vers Bloom en hurlant :

- Petite sœur !

- Ça y est… soupira Erza, il est fou.

- Mais je ne suis pas fou ! s'égosilla-t-il

- Oserais-tu sous-entendre que je mens ?

Une aura noire se dégageait de la Reine des fées. Ses yeux sombres et inquiétants brillaient d'un éclat malsain. Tant et si bien qu'elle effraya quelques peu les six fées. Natsu déglutit aussi, et reprit après s'être assuré qu'Erza s'était calmée :

- Tu ne te souviens surement pas parce que tu étais trop petite, mais tu es restée un an avec moi et mon père !

- Hein ? bredouilla Bloom complètement déstabilisée, mais… mais, quand ?

- T'avais encore tes couches. Je m'en souviens très bien, c'est moi qui devais les changer…

Il grimaça en se remémorant les dures heures à s'occuper d'un bébé, notamment à le changer et le nourrir. Cependant, il sourit également en se souvenant des bains qu'ils avaient pris ensemble, des cours de magie où le pauvre bébé s'était retrouvé plus d'une fois en péril, des soirées à cajoler le petit être tandis que son père adoptif lui racontait des histoires pour s'endormir. Il lui narra tous ses souvenirs quant au bébé qui n'était autre que Bloom. Mais, lorsqu'il eut fini, celle-ci le détaillai comme s'il s'était transformé en vieux crapaud visqueux. D'ailleurs, toute la guilde en faisait autant. Natsu ragea et souffla une gerbe de flammes en direction du plafond tant cela le contrariait de ne pas être cru.

- T'as qu'à demander à la grande gigue dorée !

- A qui ? demanda la princesse incrédule

- Je sais pas. C'est elle qui est venu te déposer et te reprendre un an plus tard.

- Je crois qu'il parle de ta sœur, souffla Stella à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie

- Daphné ?

Bloom ne cessait de papillonner des yeux mais ses amies la rassurèrent et elle se reprit.

- Bien ! Invoquons Daphné !

Aussitôt, on poussa les tables de la guilde et on forma un gigantesque cercle formé des Winx et de Fairy Tail.

_« Je demande instamment au pouvoir supérieur_

_D'envoyer à Daphné un signe révélateur_

_Qui la conduira vers l'esprit de sa sœur »_

Un éclat de lumière dorée fit son apparition. Il grossit et grossit tant qu'il aveugla tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la guilde. Le spectre de la ravissante nymphe Daphné, sœur aînée de Bloom, naquit dans ce bain de lumière. Flottant dans les airs, elle fut d'abord très surprise du lieu où elle se trouvait. Puis, elle se pencha vers la cadette et lui demanda de sa douce voix pareille à un murmure :

- Et bien, Bloom ? Que t'arrives-t-il, petite sœur ?

- Grande sœur, n'aurais-tu pas omis un détail à propos de mon passé ? Est-ce que ça serait vrai qu'avant d'arriver sur Terre et d'être confiée à Mike et Vanessa, je suis passée par ce monde-là ?

La nymphe se trouva confuse. Elle réfléchit un instant.

- En effet. Il me semble que j'ai oublié de t'en parler. Je te présente mes excuses, Bloom.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as tant fait pour moi jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je voudrais juste savoir : pourquoi m'avais-tu envoyé ici ?

- Lorsque les Sorcières Ancestrales ont attaqué Domino, comme tu le sais, je me suis enfuie avec toi. Pour te protéger, j'ai d'abord pensé préférable de te confier à quelqu'un capable de gérer la puissance de ton don. Je t'ai donc laissé au soin d'un dragon du nom d'Ignir. Il avait déjà un disciple mais consenti à t'adopter également.

- C'était lui, cet autre disciple, n'est-ce pas ? interrompit Stella en pointant du doigt Natsu

- Ah ! Oui. Bonjour, jeune homme. Tu as bien grandi.

Ce fut au tour de Natsu d'être légèrement perdu. Il se contenta de bredouiller quelques mots. Dans son souvenir, il ne se rappelait pas d'une gigantesque nymphe transparente, dorée et qui dégageait une vive lumière. La sœur aînée reprit le cours de son récit :

- Mais une année à peine après, les trois méchantes sorcières avaient retrouvés ta trace. Ainsi, pour éviter que le massacre de Domino ne se reproduise sur ce royaume, je t'ai à nouveau emportée avec moi. Là, je t'ai laissé sur Terre. Tu connais la suite, petite sœur.

Le silence s'imposa dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, chose extrêmement rare, voire quasiment impossible. Puis, Daphné s'excusa une nouvelle auprès de sa jeune sœur et disparut dans un jet de lumière. Quelques secondes à peine après, ce furent au tour des Winx d'être entouré de lumière.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda tout haut Layla

- Je crois que vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, expliqua Mirajane, un petit sourire en coin

- Bloom, renchérit Flora, ce que tu voulais trouver sans le savoir : le voilà. Ton morceau de passé que tu ne connaissais pas.

- Oui. Merci beaucoup tout le monde ! Maintenant le sort va se rompre de lui-même et nous allons rentrer chez nous.

Elles commencèrent à s'élever doucement dans les airs. Un tourbillon s'était formé au plafond et attendait de les engloutir pour les transporter jusqu'au palais royal de Domino. Toute la guilde de Fairy Tail les saluèrent et souhaitèrent bonne chance à Bloom pour la cérémonie. Les six fées gardiennes remercièrent une fois de plus les mages de Magnolia. Enfin, la détentrice de la Flamme du Dragon mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria à l'intention de Natsu :

- J'espère que nous nous reverrons ! Que nous fassions plus ample connaissance !

Le mage aux cheveux rose lui lança un pouce de victoire et la gratifia d'un large sourire.

- Revenez nous voir ! s'exclama Lucy en faisant de grands signes

- Bien sûr, répondit Musa, et vous aussi venez dans la Dimension Magique !

- Pourquoi pas !

Sur ces dernières paroles, le tourbillon avala entièrement le Winx Club. Il disparut aussitôt après. Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que l'ambiance oisive et fêtarde de Fairy Tail reprenne son entrain ordinaire.

oOo

Les six jeunes filles revinrent à l'endroit de départ. Elles s'amassèrent sur le sol carrelé de la bibliothèque royale de Domino.

- Quelle aventure ! déclara Layla en aidant Tecna à se relever

- Oui ! Et surtout que de découvertes : je sais où je vais faire mon prochain shopping !

- Stella ! la réprimèrent ses amies en chœur

- Je suis contente pour toi, Bloom, affirma Flora en posant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son amie

- Merci. Merci les filles. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu enfin recoller tous les morceaux de mon passé.

Mais soudain, Tecna poussa un cri de frayeur. Les filles se tournèrent brusquement vers elle, tandis qu'elle leur collait une horloge sous les yeux.

- Plus qu'une heure avec que la cérémonie ne commence !

Aussitôt, Stella activa sa magie et décida de changer tout le monde dans une collection personnelle de tenues de soirée. Elle travailla plus longuement la robe de Bloom, tant pis pour les symboles royaux, les préférences et le protocole ! La future mariée restait tout éblouie par la création de son amie. Puis, elles filèrent rejoindre la salle du trône où se déroulait la cérémonie. La princesse se fit réprimander par ses parents et tout le palais pour avoir disparue depuis deux jours et ne pas s'être occupé des affaires urgentes.

Oh ! Mais c'était une affaire urgente, pensa-t-elle avant d'attraper le bras de son père, il fallait bien que je rencontre mon frère avant mon mariage.

Elle eut une pensée pour Natsu et pour tous les autres membres de la guilde. Puis, les premières notes de musique résonnèrent et son cœur s'emballa.

* * *

Fin !

C'est pas du top niveau mais j'espère que ça vous aura divertit ^^ En tout cas, moi, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

J'espère que vous m'enverrez plein d'idées ;)


End file.
